El cariño entre dos hermanos
by Azuki4ever
Summary: Este es el primer fic que escribi y trata de mis favoritos, los increibles hermanos Tachibana, parece que hago publicidad ¡¡¡entren y no dejen de leerlo!
1. Chapter 1

El cariño entre dos hermanos

Cap 1 cartas de despedida

CARTA MASAO-KAZUO

Querido Kazuo:

Sabes que mañana partimos a casa de nuestras tías y que durante dos meses no nos volveremos a ver. Las dos viven en la misma ciudad pero muy lejos entre sí. Debemos cumplir el juramento no vamos a llorar. Por eso quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho mi pequeño.

Mi pequeño... ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que te vuelva a llamar así? Ahora me vienen a la cabeza los recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeños:

Cuando comprábamos un libro de lectura en lengua para los dos, a los 5 años cuando dormíamos abrazados en las noches de tormenta... o cuando mamá nos metía el pijama en el horno para dormir calentitos. Y cuando en el torneo nacional de primaria el entrenador nos pilló en tu cama con una linterna jugando a las cartas a las tres de la mañana. Cuando estaba triste y las hacías de hermano mayor y me abrazabas contra tu pecho y así oía el latir de tu corazón, sereno, tranquilo... No sabes lo que me calmaba. Ahora echo de menos aquellos tiempos

Me acuerdo de una vez en el jardín de casa que me caí y tu entraste corriendo en casa yo creí que me habías abandonado y por eso me enfadé contigo, pero cuando te vi llegar con una tirita que me pusiste en la herida me abracé a tí con todas mis fuerza para pedirte perdón, ahora es lo mismo, me abrazo a tí para que no te olvides de una cosa muy importante ... yo soy y seré siempre tu hermano y podrás contar conmigo siempre y algo muy importante... yo ... te quiero

De tu hermano que te quiere con locura

Masao

CARTA KAZUO-MASAO

Querido Masao:

No me puedo creer que vayamos a separarnos por dos meses y que empecemos mañana. No debemos llorar, recuérdalo, lo hemos jurado así. Como te digo siempre te quiero mucho Massi.

Massi... ¿Cuándo volveré a llamarte así? Me acuerdo ahora de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

Cuando hacíamos la "isla" en gimnasia y éramos los únicos de la clase que llegábamos a la anilla, cuando nos acurrucábamos para no pasar frío en invierno y de cuando me seleccionaron a mí también para representar a Japón y me convenciste de que no era un sueño... Y de nuestra última broma a Ken Wakashimaru en el partido contra Argentina después de lesionarnos y nos revisaran los médicos fuimos a los vestuarios y le escondimos el macuto y después cuando no lo encontraba nos pusimos los dos a la vez "¿Dónde está el macutoooo, el macuto dónde estááááá?"y lo encontró a la media hora en el baño parecía que nos quería matar. Cuando terminamos las frases del otro y como hace 5 minutos después de cenarme abrazas y me rascas la cabeza como tu sabes un ratito antes de irnos a la cama y cuando me consuelas como solo un hermano mayor sabe hacerlo.

Me acuerdo de un verano en el que nos compramos un helado para ti de dos bolitas y para mí de una y cuando intenté lamerla se cayó porque no estaba bien puesta y tu me diste una de las tuyas, entonces te agarré del brazo libre y lo spuse sobre mis hombros, me sentía contento de tenerte como hermano ahí... ahora pasa igual te necesit sobre mis hombros para sentirme que estas ahí y que no me olvidas.

Solo una cosa más te voy a echar de menos y... ¡te quiero!

Para mi hermano que es único:

Kazuo

para los que no lo sepan la isla es una actividad que hacemos en mi colegio. Se trata de colocar unas colchonetas azules u otras verdes. Luego una cuerda va desde las espalderas hasta una columna entonces te colgabas de la cuerda plan camaleón desde las espalderas hasta la columna apruebas si llegas a las colchonetas verdes pero para conseguir el diez debes llegar hasta una anilla de metal en el final de la cuerda.

gracias por leerlo espero que les guste y un macuto es el bolso donde los futbolistas guardan el uniforme de su equipo antes de cambiarse en los vestuarios


	2. cuidado con los viajes en tren

El cariño entre dos hermanos

Cap 2 cuidado con lo viajes en tren

CAP 2

Son las 7 a.m. dos despertadores suenan en la casa de la familia Tachibana. Masao se levanta como todos los días y sale corriendo como un bólido hacia el baño. Se encuentra con su hermano en el pasillo a través del cual chocan armando un pequeño tumulto. "Así son los nuevos días en esta familia, todo paz y armonía" piensa Kazuo mientras entra primero en el baño y encerrando se en el.

-¡Kazuo eres un...!-Le grita su hermano a través de la puerta- ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!

-¿Qué pasa hermanito, celoso? jejeje..

- ¡En cuanto salgas vas a saber quien es Masao Tachibana! Te voy a...  
-¿Me vas a qué? Y ya se quien eres el pesado de mi hermano, el gemelo malo al que se le ocurren todas las travesuras.-respondió Kazuo con voz de niño bueno y repelente.

-¿El gemelo malo? ¿YOOOOOOOO? uy, uy el tortazo que te voy a pegar. Sal si te atreves.

-JAJAJAJA. Entonces, ¿por qué te enfadas si no es verdad, te he pillado jajajajaja.

-Acaba de una vez que tengo que desayunar y hay que llegar a la estación.

- Pues venga hermanito mira la tabla a ver a quien le toca hoy.

(Ellos se reparten las tareas domesticas, hay que ayudar)

A Masao se le cayó el alma a los pies. Le tocaba a él. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Hizo las tostadas, calentó la leche y las puso en la mesa. Kazuo ya había salido y se ponía a hacer las camas. o:p /o:p 

Una vez aseados y las camas hechas empezaron a desayunar. Al lado suyo había una foto de su madre, Mayo Tachibana ( no se me ocurría otro nombre tonta), esta no solía estar en casa ya que debido a su trabajo, era azafata, debía viajar mucho. Por eso ellos hacían las tareas: limpiar, fregar, cocinar, planchar, lavar, tender y sobre todo cuidarse entre los dos (por eso hice tan excesivamente cariñoso el otro fic). Una vez terminado el desayuno, fregados los cacharros y puesta la nota para que por si mamá volvía no se preocupase, salieron de casa iban charlando animadamente sobre como les estaba yendo la carrera a Tsubasa cuando llegaron a la estación y compraron los boletos para ir a Morioka. Cuando se sentaron en el vagón recibieron una llamada de un amigo suyo Kei que les preguntaba donde estaban: o:p /o:p 

- Estamos bien Kei ¿Qué? soy Masao… No, no hemos llegado. ¿Mi hermano? Aquí al lado como el pesado que es. o:p /o:p 

- Oye -dijo Kazuo dándole un golpe a su hermano en la cabeza. o:p /o:p 

- Si, ya, bueno pues yo se lo digo, venga adiós. o:p /o:p 

- ¿Que quería? o:p /o:p 

- Nada, que nos lo pasemos bien y muchos besos para ti de su hermana ¿que hay entre vosotros?- Le preguntó Masao con una sonrisa sospechosa. o:p /o:p 

- Un caballero nunca habla de sus conquistas.

-Yo no veo ningún caballero aquí. Vamos hombre que soy tu hermano… ¿Serás tan perverso de dejarme intrigado?- Puso una voz melosa al decir esto último y pestañeó al estilo Bambi (el cervatillo de disney).

- Si.

Dicho esto todo se volvió oscuro y recibieron una fuerte sacudida por la que salieron despedidos por los aires… CONTINUARÁ


	3. un triste final

El cariño entre dos hermanos

Cáp. 3 Un triste final

Todo estaba oscuro no se veía nada. De pronto un flash cubre toda la escena: cadáveres, gente sangrando, vías de tren, trozos de metal, llantos, gritos; en una palabra: miedo.

Masao yace boca abajo recuperando el aliento y dándose la vuelta con todas las energías que le quedan, mira a un lado y al otro. Sólo ve el paisaje que ya les describí, intenta ponerse en pie pero su pierna derecha no le deja tiene un corte muy profundo y no para de sangrar, le duele también el pecho, posiblemente tenga una costilla rota y no para de sangrar por la cabeza, todo le da vueltas mientras siente el calor de la sangre cayendo por su rostro. Tiene miedo, no sabe que ha pasado oye un vocecita infantil cerca suya:

- ¿Mami? ¿Mami? Mami abre los ojos...- Dice una niña de unos 6 años abrazada al cuerpo inmóvil su madre, pero por mucho que la llame no valdrá para nada, esta muerta. La niña no para de llorar, esta sola con él y el cuerpo muerto de su madre. Esta al lado, podía sentir el calor de la niña. Intenta moverse, pero el dolor del pecho y el mareo no se lo permiten. Baja el brazo derrotado y asqueado de que ni siquiera pueda hacer eso. Sin querer hace un ruidito que llama la atención de la niña, ahora puede ver su cara un poco borrosa, es muy linda, pelirroja con el pelo largo y con los ojos verdes, gruesas lágrimas caen por el rostro de la chica que sangra por la mejilla y por la pierna pero es un corte pequeñito

-hola ¿quién eres tu? ¿que ha pasado?- Dice un apoco asustada.

-Me...me llamo Masao. Creo que el tren ha chocado y todos estamos un poco conmocionados

-Si, mi mama no se despierta... espero que no esté...- Los ojitos verdes brillantes de la niña se abren y vuelve a llorar.- por cierto me llamo Ana.¿Te llamas Masao has dicho no? Ya decía yo que tu cara me suena eres uno de los gemelos Tachibana.

-Cierto Ana, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora luego hablamos ¿vale? No se donde esta mi hermano, tengo miedo.

-Yo también.- Lo miro interrogante como si quisiera preguntar algo, pero permaneció callada.

Masao advirtió que el miedo que tenia ella era mil millones mayor que el suyo, acababa de perder a su madre. Le hizo unas señas a la niña para que estuviese a su lado y así poder tranquilizarse los dos. La niña en vez de sentarse como el pensaba que haria se acostó al lado suya acurrucada con al carita apoyada en su hombro y le ponía la mano en el abdomen, el se puso de lado tras sentir que la costilla no paraba de darle punzadas en su pulmón y con la mano libre le acariciaba el pelo mientras lloraban los dos juntos , un ruido los asusto una viga se estaba cayendo de arriba y detrás suya grandes tozos de metal iban hacia ellos, que no se podían mover "Adiós Kazuo, mamá, chicos" pensó Masao "adiós mamá" pensó Ana antes de desmayarse los dos.

Mientras en las casa de los otros jugadores mientras desayunaban:

Tenemos una noticia de última hora: Un tren camino Akita- Morioka ha tenido un gravísimo accidente al parecer por que las vías no estaban en buen estado y descarrilo. Los gemelos Tachibana los famosos jugadores de fútbol del Jef United iban en ese tren , ambos se encuentran en el hospital general en coma debido a los grandes golpes y heridas que sufrieron, Masao encontrado a 50 metros de su hermano, estaba con una niña de unos 6 años, cuya madre murió y de la que el cuerpo estaba muy cerca de ambos. Pasemos a noticias de deportes...

Mamoru, Teppei, Taki, Jito Sano, y los demás casi se mueren del susto. Toda la mañana pasó entre llamadas a unos y a otros contándoselo y poniéndose de acuerdo para ir al hospital. Mayo Tachibana, azafata del vuelo Japón- Eslovenia, se enteró de la noticia y salió corriendo.

Cuando llegaron los chicos todo el hospital un ir y venir enfermeras por aquí, cirujanos por allá... Cuando llegaron a la habitación de los gemelos, su madre tenía las manos de sus hijos entre las suyas y no paraba de llorar, en otra cama vieron a Ana que no hacía otra cosa que mirar a Masao y acariciarle el brazo, mientras Mayo le miraba agradecida.

-Señora, ¿le puedo traer un vaso de agua?- Pregunto servicial Teppei.

La señora Tachibana se dio la vuelta y por primera vez le vieron la cara, era hermosa muy joven y se le notaba el parecido con los gemelos en el pelo y en la piel, sus ojos eran dulces y serenos y de un agradable color chocolate con leche que estaban rojos de llorar y mostraban el miedo y desesperación propios de la situación, cuando los miró les sonrió calidamente como si fueran sus hijos.

- No hace falta que vayas tu chico ya voy yo, supongo que sois amigos de mis hijos, por favor ¿os podéis quedar un momento con ellos y con la niña que esta allí?- Asintieron y ella se fue.

-Hola -le dijeron a la niña que los miraba con tristeza y pena y que les respondió muy bajito. -¿como te llamas? - preguntó Mamoru al que siempre le habían encantado los niños pequeños.

-Ana.

- Yo me llamo Mamoru, y estos son...

-Los conozco-Ana interrumpió señalando a los chicos y diciendo sus nombre y su equipo- Solía ver partidos de fútbol cuando me aburría en casa.

- ¿Te gusta mucho?- Le pregunto Taki sonriendo y haciendo una muestra de su diente de conejito

-Está bien.

- ¿Y tu madre? - Le preguntó Jito con muy poco tacto

-Muerta

Todos le dieron una patada en las espinillas haciendo que en los ojos de Ana brillase un poquito de alegría.- ¿No os preocupan vuestros amigos? -Todos se avergonzaron un poquito- ¿entonces por qué ni siquiera los miráis?

Al mirarlos Sano no pudo reprimir las lagrimas, los gemelos antes tan orgullosos y a la vez graciosos, tenían un aspecto derrotado, tumbados en una cama sin hacer ningún ruido, entubados y con una máquina controlando las pulsaciones y produciendo un pequeño ruidito por cada pulsación.

- No llores-le dijo Ana mirándole con pena- seguro que se ponen bien. (Qué tierno)

Sano se secó las lágrimas mientras llegaba la señora Tachibana. Tenía mejor aspecto y le ofreció a Sano y pañuelo. Teppei acariciaba la mejilla de Kazuo como si fuera su hermano, Jito consolaba a Sano y a la señora Tachibana, y Mamoru, sentado entre Ana y Masao le acariciaba la cabeza.

Esa escena se repitió durante semanas y cada vez llegaba más gente para verlos: sus amigos y amigas, los jugadores internacionales y sus esposas, jugadores extranjeros con quien se habían enfrentado y hasta el entrenador Gamo y el señor Katagiri.

Hasta que pasó, un día lluvioso en el que todos estaban allí dos largos y agudos pitidos los sobresaltó. El corazón de los gemelos japoneses había dejado de funcionar, llamaron a enfermeras, médicos y fueron llevados a una sala para ver que les pasaba, pero cuando salió el medico ensangrentad, lo hizo con una cara muy seria y sus ultimas palabras fueron la peor pesadilla que pudieron imaginar: "Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero esos chicos han fallecido ahora mismo. Y la verdad era lo más probable, Masao tenía una costilla clavada en un pulmón y eso le impedía respirar bien además de un fuerte golpe que le rompió el bazo (Es un órgano no el brazo) y otro en la cabeza, mientras que Kazuo sufría de algo mucho mas grave de lo que no nos dimos cuenta: Tenía muerte cerebral. No saben cuanto lo siento" Mayo al oír eso se desmayo en brazos de Taki mientras que todos/as lloraban de un amanera desconsoladora.

o:p /o:p 

El funeral fue sencillo dos ataúdes nuevos fueron trasladados al cementerio en dos coches negros, todos sus amigos se presentaron para darles uun último adiós a sus amigos. Ana iba también y ella lo había pasado pero que nadie porque ella lo único que tenia era su madre y después a Masao que le había hecho sentir como si fuera su hermano. Iba de la mano de Mayo, quien la había adoptado

o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p o:p /o:p 

Gracias por leer este fic, fue muy triste escribirlo sobre todo si se mueren tus personajes favoritos, no esta muy bien escrito pero he puesto en ello mi corazón y espero que al ser leído me dejen un comentario


End file.
